


For Want of a Song

by mizuxiv (borealisDRG)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Choking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, Some Plot, because neither wants the other to be in charge, many reverse uno cards handle it, shitlord bard frustrates the dragoon more at 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borealisDRG/pseuds/mizuxiv
Summary: After spending weeks working on his friend Grol's house, Mizuchi can finally call it done. However, one of the discoveries he made during the remodel left him feeling conflicted and perhaps maybe even a little bit jealous.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 17





	For Want of a Song

**Author's Note:**

> a short story of my wol, Mizuchi, a Xaela dragoon, with a friend's wol, Grol, a Miqo'te bard who have a raging friendship/rivalry with one another. this came to mind now after finishing remodeling grol's house ~ ; w ;  
> also with a friend's wol Asir, thank you for letting me include your tired cat boi ; w ;  
> ** Mizuchi cannot speak Eorzean well (nor can he read or write) , so he often speaks in Steppe, indicated with [], so anything in [] would be Steppe. anything in "" is Eorzean.
> 
> . i have not written smut before this, so o// *sweats* here we go --

It had taken a few long, difficult weeks, but finally, it was _done_.

Mizuchi let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his head, the floral breeze of the Lavender Beds doing little to calm his headache. There were far too many flowers here compared to the Steppe, and he had quickly learned that he _probably_ had allergies.

Regardless, he needed to wait for his good friend, Asir, to arrive. The Miqo’te had said via Linkpearl that he would be arriving as soon as he was finished crafting something for one of the newer members of their company.

[Ever helpful…] Mizuchi mumbled in Steppe as he moved his hand to rub at the back of his neck, gently scratching at his neck scales.

The crisp sound of aether behind him caught his attention, and he turned his head just as Asir manifested. The black-haired Miqo’te shot him a grin and his ears and tail twitched.

“Hey, Miz!” he greeted. “Finally finished with the house, are you?”

Mizuchi smiled warmly at his friend and turned to face him with a nod. “Yes, I believe,” he responded in Eorzean, his accent far thicker than usual due to his tiredness.

With a knowing, sympathetic smile, Asir quirked his head and closed the distance between them. “You sound exhausted. I can barely understand you—even more so than usual, that is.”

Pink lightly dusted Mizuchi’s cheeks as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck again with an awkward smile. “… I have not slept much.”

Asir reached his arm out to pat Mizuchi on the back, and the Xaela’s black tail swished at the gesture.

“Make sure to actually get some rest now that this is done, alright?” Asir said.

Mizuchi cleared his throat a little and removed his hand from the back of his neck, returning it back to his side. “Only if this is really ‘ _done_.’”

Asir rolled his eyes and his ears twitched with mild, playful annoyance. “I’m sure it looks great. Let me guess, I’m here to give you the final yes or no?”

With a sheepish nod, Mizuchi glanced back over his shoulder to the front door of the small house he had been practically slaving over. “Yes. I… am unsure. If it is good.”

Asir, noticing Mizuchi’s genuine concern, smiled more kindly at his friend. “Miz. I’m sure it’s great. But if you really want me to give you the thumbs up, then alright.”

He patted the Xaela’s back one more time before he turned on his heel and walked up to the door of the house. Mizuchi’s shoulders tensed as Asir took the door handle in his hand, and quietly followed his friend into the house after he opened the door.

Asir’s eyes widened as he took his first few steps inside.

“What the…”

Mizuchi, who had turned to quietly close the door, hesitated just before it shut and glanced back over his shoulder to Asir. He was unable to read the expression on his friend’s face—it was somewhere in the realm of bewilderment, though—and he gulped.

“Ah… is it _that_ bad—”

“ _Miz!_ ” Asir turned to him quickly, his tail swinging behind him. “Are you kidding me, this looks great.”

Mizuchi straightened as he finished closing the front door, and he pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. “I… are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure. And if this is just the top floor, well…” Asir started as his eyes trailed to the stairs leading to the lower level. “I think I’m going to take a look downstairs now too.”

Before Mizuchi could even attempt to protest, Asir had already made his way to the stairs. “No protesting!” the Miqo’te shouted as he started to walk down them, his boots making loud thumps as he purposely took each step as obnoxiously as possible.

Mizuchi groaned and put his hand to his face. He was already far too nervous and embarrassed for his friend’s games.

A muffled sound of shock—coming up through the stairwell, of course—brought Mizuchi to pull his hand from his face and look towards the stairs.

“Miz! What the _hell_!” Asir shouted from downstairs.

“Wh—what is it?” Mizuchi shouted back, deciding he should probably just go down the steps so that he nor his friend would have to keep raising their voices…

Though the sound of his friend rushing back up the steps stopped Mizuchi short, and he blinked rapidly as Asir quickly rounded the corner of the stairwell and ran back towards him at the front door.

“It’s _done_ ,” Asir said firmly.

Mizuchi’s blinking continued for a few moments longer as he stammered, unable to figure out the right words to say. Eorzean being his second language (and very roughly, at that) was certainly doing him no favors right now.

“But—” was all he could manage before Asir shook his head.

“No. No buts. _It’s_ _done_ , Miz,” Asir repeated.

Mizuchi swallowed another small gulp. “… If you are sure—”

“I am. Miz, Grol is going to love it.”

Mizuchi tensed at the mention of Grol, his friend that actually _owned_ this house.

“I… but what if—”

Asir sighed exasperatedly and rolled his head back as well as his eyes, before looking Mizuchi directly in the face.

“Miz, Grol let you remodel his house for a reason, you know,” Asir said. “He wouldn’t have let you do it if he didn’t think you’d do a good job of it. You two know each other well enough, I think you nailed it.”

Mizuchi could feel his face heat up as he quickly averted his gaze to the rug beneath his feet. “I…”

Asir smirked and put his left hand on his hip as his ears twitched. “Trust me. He’s going to love it, and it’s _done_ now. So, you should probably call him up over your Linkpearl and tell him to get his bard ass over here.”

With a nervous grumble, Mizuchi scuffed his foot slightly against the rug. With a muttering of something in Steppe, he brought his hand up to his Linkpearl and pressed his finger to it. The small device hummed to life against his horn, and he sighed.

“… Grol,” Mizuchi said as he called upon his friend’s aether. “… Yes, it is good to hear from you as well… No, I am not in trouble. … No, my brother has not attacked me.”

Asir snickered as Mizuchi brought his other hand up to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose as Grol continued to ask teasing questions. Grol was often a massive pain, taking every opportunity to antagonize Mizuchi—but even with this, the friendship between the two of them was quite strong. To Mizuchi, Grol was an irreplaceable friend, and their bard-dragoon rivalry had quickly become one of the biggest highlights of Mizuchi’s new life in Eorzea.

Eventually, Mizuchi sighed and cut the bard off. “Grol. Your house is done. Please come see it. Thank you.”

And with that, he removed his finger from the Linkpearl, severing the aetherical connection. With a shake of the head, he looked to Asir. “Outside. He should come soon.”

Asir laughed and nodded, and the two of them went back outside. Mizuchi’s nerves quickly returned to him as he looked to Asir.

“Asir… will you stay here? While he sees the house,” Mizuchi asked, and Asir quirked his brow curiously.

“Stay? What for?” he asked.

Mizuchi’s cheeks flushed as he glanced away. It was clear he was nervous, and Asir snickered.

“Nervous, huh? You stab Nidhogg for fun, but our resident bard has you shaking in your sabatons,” Asir teased, and Mizuchi shot him a look.

“What are you—” Mizuchi started, but the familiar sound of teleportation aether cut him off.

“Asir! Miz!” Grol greeted, his silver ears perking up as he grinned. “Long time no see!”

“It has only been two days—” Mizuchi retorted, only to be interrupted by Asir.

“Nice to see ya!” Asir responded, returning the grin. “But I’m afraid it’ll have to be short for me. Was working on some crafting for one of the other company members, so I’ll leave you two to it!”

Grol nodded in understanding. “Sounds like business as usual. See you around, then!”

Mizuchi quickly turned. “Wait, Asir—”

Asir only shot Mizuchi a grin before he was quickly swept up in purple energy, teleporting away to who-knows-where, leaving Mizuchi alone with Grol.

After a moment of quiet shock, Mizuchi let out a frustrated sigh and dropped his hand and head. [You would leave me to deal with this by myself…] he muttered in Steppe.

[With what?] Grol asked back in Steppe, which caused Mizuchi to wince in surprise.

Ah, that’s right. Grol had been working hard at learning Steppe as of late…

[I… it’s nothing,] Mizuchi responded weakly. [Just, a little tired is all. But it should be fine. Um…]

Mizuchi cleared his throat as he straightened and looked to Grol, his expression returning to his normal, serious one. [I have finished working on your house. I did not use the entire sum that you gave me… there is still some left over, so—]

Grol smiled and shook his head. [Keep what’s left. Consider it payment.]

Mizuchi frowned slightly, obviously unsure. [Are you certain about that? It is almost a million gil—]

[Yes, I’m sure,] Grol said with a wave of his hand, and he started towards the front door as he switched back to Eorzean. “So, you’ve finished the house, huh?”

Mizuchi shifted uncomfortably on his feet at the language switch, and he watched Grol approach the door. “Ah, uh… yes,” he responded. “I… think.”

Grol glanced back to Mizuchi and flashed him a grin. “Well, I can’t wait to see it. Let’s see what we’ve got.”

Mizuchi’s breath stalled at Grol’s grin as his embarrassment returned in full force. His friend quickly opened the door to his home and stepped inside.

Grol was immediately met with a home far, far different than what he had just a few short weeks ago. The Miqo’te bard’s eyes widened as he took a few more steps inside and looked around. He had mentioned that he always wanted to have a restaurant in his home—a bar or diner of sorts, as he loved to cook and entertain. But this was far above and beyond anything he would have ever expected.

To the left of the entrance was a long, classy bar made of deep mahogany wood and bronze, accented with dim lights for ambience. The wall was covered top to bottom in greenery, vines, and flowers, and in the middle was a huge, slanted skylight that let in the beautiful natural light of the Lavender Beds. The babbling of water in the aqueducts underneath the plants and the hanging wall fountains was wonderfully soothing—and again, incredibly _classy._

He looked to his right, and on the right wall across from the bar was a bakery counter with various display cabinets, ready to show off whatever he wished to bake. Again, greenery hung from the half-wall above his head, and behind the stall on the wall was the glowing, circular eastern-style wall hanging that he had seen previously in Kugane. He was surprised to see it there now, in his home. Months ago, he and Mizuchi had met up in Kugane to simply unwind after they had finished chasing down a rather vicious hunt mark in Othard. While they were walking together through Kogane Dori, Grol had seen the hanging decoration—what the merchant called a “Fool’s Portal”, for one reason or another—and had offhandedly remarked that someday he would like to have one in his _eventual_ house.

Mizuchi must have remembered that and went back to Kugane to purchase it. Though Grol liked to tease Mizuchi for a lot of things, he had to admit, the Xaela was _incredibly_ thoughtful.

“Hells, Miz…” Grol grumbled as he put his hands on his hips.

The quiet click of the front door closing pulled Grol’s attention away from the Fool’s Portal, and he looked to the front door. Mizuchi had quietly closed it behind him and was firmly staring at the handle, seemingly not planning to look up any time soon.

“… What do you think?” Mizuchi asked, still not removing his gaze from the handle. “If it is not to your liking, I can—”

“Miz, this looks amazing,” Grol said as he turned to fully face his friend.

Mizuchi’s grip only tightened on the door handle and he slowly glanced towards Grol. “… Amazing?” he repeated, unsure of if he was hearing Grol right.

The bard only smirked and nodded. “Yeah, you heard me right. This is honestly above and beyond what I imagined. I mean, look at this!”

Mizuchi quietly watched as his friend walked all around the area, motioning to, and gushing over trimmings, embellishments, and other things that Mizuchi genuinely thought would go unnoticed as unnecessary, particular details. The longer his friend continued to compliment his work, the more he felt his face begin to heat up, and he quickly looked to the floor.

“G… Grol, that is enough,” Mizuchi stuttered. “I… I understand.”

Grol stopped and grinned at his flustered friend, his tail flicking back and forth with glee. “Right, right. You’ve never been one for compliments.”

Mizuchi only grunted with a slight nod of acknowledgement, and Grol returned one hand to his hip as he continued grinning.

“… But you’re going to have to deal with me, here. Seriously, Miz… this looks amazing. I never could’ve imagined my house looking like this. You’ve knocked it out of the park,” Grol continued.

Obviously embarrassed, Mizuchi seemed to shrink in on himself as he brought his right hand to his left arm to rub it and absentmindedly pick at one of his scales. “I-I see,” was all he could manage. Even though he could not completely understand all of what Grol was saying (seriously, what does “knocked it out of the park” mean? Is that not _violent_?), he understood the emotion behind his words.

“So if this is just the upstairs… then the downstairs has to be even better, right?” Grol suddenly asked, and Mizuchi stiffened.

“A-ah… I…” Mizuchi gulped, “I… maybe. I did… spend most time there… so…”

“Then let’s go look,” Grol said as he grinned ear to ear and held out a hand. “Come on.”

Mizuchi hesitantly looked from his friend’s face to his outstretched hand, and then once and back again. His nose scrunched as he tried to salvage what little dignity he had left, and he straightened.

“I do not need a hand,” Mizuchi said. “I… will follow you. Downstairs.”

Grol let out a huff, feigning hurt feelings as he pulled his hand away and flattened his ears. “You wound me. Fine, let’s go then.”

Mizuchi frowned as he watched Grol walk to the stairs before he followed suit. The two men walked down the staircase, and the closer they got to the bottom, the more Mizuchi’s nerves resurged, churning in his stomach like a whirlpool. He managed a quiet grimace as he forced himself to remain as outwardly calm as possible.

As they stepped foot into the lower floor, Grol’s eyes widened.

Along the longest wall were floor to ceiling windows—the daylight filtered in, casting a beautiful glow across the entire floor. Bookshelves lined the other walls floor-to-ceiling, filled with hundreds of books, and in the corner of the walls was a huge fish tank with various assorted colourful fish and greenery. In the middle of it all were couches and chairs surrounding a table, and behind the couch, against the windows was a crafted table filled with all Grol’s various wines and other drinks.

Above the living area was a huge loft, and from what Grol could see where they were standing, there appeared to be another fish tank up there, as well, directly above the other one.

Mizuchi’s gaze followed Grol’s up towards the loft, and he awkwardly cleared his throat.

[There is a more formal meeting room up there, with a strategy table… the one with Eorzea’s map on it,] Mizuchi explained. [For the times that we need to plan more strategic movements. Since you usually are the one to lead those discussions, I figured it would be useful for you to have one at home as well, and not just at the company estate.]

Grol’s brow quirked and he glanced over his shoulder back towards Mizuchi. [Oh? Don’t you usually grumble at my leadership?]

Mizuchi shrugged slightly and nervously scratched behind his ear horn. [… You know it is mostly in jest. I only grumble when your plan includes sacrificing me.]

Grol grinned and laughed. “Touché,” he said as he returned his attention to the room in front of him.

He proceeded to walk into the room, eyeing the couch and dragging his fingers along the fabric as his gaze rose and flicked about to all the books.

“… I’m amazed you managed to fit all these books in here,” he mused, and Mizuchi grumbled.

[You have far too many. I… do not completely understand the appeal, but I realize it is an interest of yours, with all of the stories you tell,] Mizuchi muttered as he slowly took a few steps into the living area. [Though some I could not fit on the shelves, so…]

His eyes drifted to a rather sizeable pile of books off to his left, in a corner between the bookshelves and windows. Grol looked over towards it as well and laughed.

“You know, that’s fair,” Grol said. “Just makes the place that much more comfortable.”

Mizuchi spared Grol a glance and, after a moment of pause, hummed in response as he looked back to the pile of books.

Turning to the aquarium, Grol’s tail flicked about, and he walked closer to it. In front of the aquarium was a long, rounded sideboard with pillars in a mixture of both Glade and Hingan styles, and on the top of it sat a Lakshmi statue and Nidhogg statue on either side of the aquarium.

“Lakshmi and… Nidhogg,” Grol observed, his brow quirking as he smirked. “I remember fighting those two. Good times.”

“… Yes. Sophia is upstairs, also,” Mizuchi mumbled as he finally turned away from the book pile. Quietly, he walked over to stand next to Grol and, after sparing a glance to Nidhogg, he looked to the aquarium. There were a few fish of various colours, all glowing vibrantly.

[… The fish in here… Asir helped me get them,] Mizuchi said. [Some are from the Crystarium, ‘Sinspitters’ he called them. They are the ones that glow brightly…]

He glanced towards the other, a large, bright orange fish. [This one we found in Dravania. I know you have a fondness for orange, and Dravania is a place I like to frequent… so…] he paused, [… There was one other that I was trying to track down, but so far it has proven too difficult…]

[Oh?] Grol responded as he tilted his head, intrigued. [ _You_ , unable to track something down? Must be a pretty elusive creature.]

Mizuchi only offered a slightly bitter chuckle. [Yes, from my homeland, no less. Though not being the best at pole fishing certainly does not help, and the Dotharl are not too keen on assisting one of the Gesi. But I hope that it can be added to this aquarium soon enough.]

Growing further interested, Grol squinted at Mizuchi. [What is it?]

At that, Mizuchi grew silent and his lips pursed into a fine line as he seemed to think. [… The Unconditional, it is called. A small but beautiful fish. It is said to be a gift from both the Dusk Mother and Dawn Father.]

Grol’s brows raised at the description of this elusive fish. [Ah. So that’s why you were looking so hard for it, is that it? Seems like it must be a pretty big deal to your people.]

Embarrassed, Mizuchi averted his gaze to the side with a slight smile and dusting of pink on his cheeks. [Perhaps it is selfish of me to want to share that, but yes. Besides, as I said, it is a beautiful fish.]

[Not selfish,] Grol responded as he turned his head to look at the aquarium again. The fish inside swam around happily, flitting in and out of the greenery that was planted inside. [I’d be happy to help you track it down too. I would be honored to have such a special fish in my aquarium.]

With a slight swallow, Mizuchi looked to Grol out of the corners of his eyes, and he found himself unable to respond. After a moment, he tilted his head back to look up towards the ceiling, where the loft was just overhead. [I… The fish upstairs… some are from Eulmore. You have a fondness for that place, for what reasons I do not understand, and… it is about as gaudy as the orange armor you like to wear.]

At that, Grol laughed and flashed his teeth in a grin, and Mizuchi’s lips upturned in a slight smile as well. [Other than that, there is another that Asir picked, and then one that I picked, that originated in Meracydia,] Mizuchi said, and then looked back down towards Grol.

The Miqo’te’s ears twitched as he continued to smile. [I see. So, a little something for everyone, huh?]

Once again growing embarrassed, Mizuchi moved his hand to scratch behind his ear horn again. [… Yes. I was hoping to collect things that meant something to each of us, that you might still enjoy as well.]

There were a few moments of easy silence as Grol observed his friend’s behavior, and the bard’s tail slowly swished behind him as he put his hands on his hips.

“You know, you are _really_ thoughtful, Miz,” he commented, only serving to further embarrass the Au Ra.

“I-I…” Mizuchi stammered and bit his lip. He shook his head slightly as he tried to compose himself, and Grol chuckled.

Deciding to spare his friend any further discomfort, he turned his attention to the door near the stairwell, between it and one of the bookshelves. “So, I assume that leads to my bedroom, huh?”

Mizuchi simply nodded, and Grol walked over towards the door. Beside the door was a Fat Cat themed chronometer, and he snickered. Grol liked Fat Cats a lot, too—it seemed like the dragoon had thought of practically everything when picking out decorations. He placed his hand on the handle of the door and opened it, revealing his bedroom. On the left side of the room was a large bed in the Steppe style, and across from the foot of the bed was a fireplace. Within the fireplace was a crackling, roaring fire, and as Grol walked into the room, he could feel its warmth radiating out. With a content sigh, he closed his eyes and enjoyed the heat.

Mizuchi quietly entered the room. Grol reopened his eyes and, at the sound of Mizuchi’s quiet footsteps, he turned around to face him.

[Steppe bed,] Grol commented. [You remembered my comment I made at the Dawn Throne, didn’t you?]

Mizuchi crossed his arms. [You made the same comments when you visited my tribe. Saying it was the most comfortable bed,] he said. [It is hard to forget something that is repeated numerous times.]

Grol snickered at Mizuchi’s minimizing, and Mizuchi grumbled. The Au Ra motioned his right arm towards the fireplace. Next to it sat an assortment of instruments, and in front was a small morin khuur. Grol’s ears perked up at the small stringed instrument.

[Aha,] Grol chirped. [The morin khuur. The one instrument you know how to play.]

Mizuchi spared a small smile. [Yes. This is one of the ones from the Gesi. I went back to visit them last week and told my father of your house. He suggested I bring this back to put in your home, considering your job as bard...]

Grol walked over to it and squatted down. The head of the instrument had the motif of a chocobo’s head, and it looked to be made very well.

“You’re going to have to teach me how to play it, you know,” Grol commented. “It looks too nice to just be left sitting here.”

[We could arrange that sometime,] Mizuchi responded calmly. “I am glad you like it.”

With a half-turn, Mizuchi motioned towards the sliding door to the side of the bed. [Beyond that door is the bathing room. That is the last room.]

Grol stood back up and nodded, before making his way over to the sliding door. Mizuchi squinted and remained a few paces behind him.

“I will… stay here, while you look,” Mizuchi muttered.

“Why?” Grol asked as he slid the door open.

The scent of flowers was the first thing that hit him, and his ears perked up immediately. “Oooh,” he drawled.

The wall across from the door had floor-to-ceiling windows, once again allowing natural light to cascade into the room, and to the right was a deep-soaking Oasis-style tub. Water fountains were fixed to the walls around the tub, and somehow, Mizuchi had also managed to fix a shower head to the corner of the tub.

Though the floor was probably one of his favourite parts, as it was a carpet of flowers, and a fragrant orange plant was situated right next to the sliding door. The Miqo’te grinned as he slyly looked back over his shoulder to Mizuchi.

“How did you manage to get this laid down without sneezing your head off?” he teased, and Mizuchi only rolled his eyes.

“I did, a lot,” he said flatly, and his tail flicked in annoyance. [Regardless, I’d only gone in there when I _had_ to. I still do not understand why you like those flowering floors so much.]

Grol laughed as he slid the door shut and turned on his heel to face Mizuchi.

“Miz, thank you,” Grol said. “Seriously. I love this house. You did a great job.”

The dragoon grumbled and frowned as he turned his head slightly. “… I am glad you like it.” [If you need anything changed… just let me know, I will not be offended.]

“I can’t think of anything,” Grol said truthfully. “Except that now that I look at you, you look like something a coeurl dragged in. Have you slept at all? Or relaxed whatsoever since you started working on this?”

Feeling outed, Mizuchi scowled. “… That is not—”

“— _So_ , no,” Grol interjected. “Of course not. Why don’t you take a shower and relax? I could make us both dinner while you do that.”

Mizuchi shot Grol a confused look. “I don’t…”

Grol shook his head, quickly cutting Mizuchi off once again, “No, actually, you’re not allowed to decline. You let me stay at your house while you were renovating mine. The least I can do is offer you a shower and cook dinner. Besides, that gives me the chance to try out that new stuff you set up upstairs…”

Upon noticing the excited glint in Grol’s eye, Mizuchi sighed, realizing that arguing would be pointless. “… I suppose, if you insist, I could stay for a while.”

Finally hearing the response he wanted, Grol nodded. “ _There_ we go! Sounds good,” Grol teased. “Then how about you go take a bath while I work on food? Otherwise I’ll have to go tell Estinien that another dragoon is working to usurp his position as unwashed miscreant.”

Mizuchi could only manage a pained groan as he brought his hand to his forehead and bowed his head. Grol grinned and snickered at his friend’s agony.

“You still have a change of clothes or two here, right?” Grol asked. “Since you’ve been practically living here these last couple weeks?”

There was a moment of awkward pause as Mizuchi bit his bottom lip and nodded. [… Yes. I do. I have just been keeping them folded in the wardrobe, along with your… other clothes.]

Grol nodded at that and his ears twitched. “Sounds good. Then why don’t you go take a bath, unwind, and enjoy your own hard work.”

He walked up to Mizuchi and reached up to pat the taller Xaela on the shoulder. “I’ll see you in a bit. Got it?”

Mizuchi frowned as he stared down at Grol, and he sighed. “… Right.”

At that, the bard turned and left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and leaving Mizuchi standing, alone, in the middle of the room. With a defeated huff, he pinched the bridge of his nose. He supposed he _was_ pretty tired, and a bath did sound nice enough. He walked over towards the wardrobe and opened it. In the bottom corner, he had a few of his own pants and shirts folded, right next to another set of clothing he had found when cleaning out Grol’s house before the remodel. As Mizuchi took a pair of his pants into his hands, his gaze trailed to the other clothes, and he grimaced.

Ignoring the tight feeling in his chest, he quickly stood back up and shut the doors to the wardrobe. His fingers tightened around the cloth in his hand as he trudged over to the bathroom and squinted as he opened the door. The floral scent was certainly a lot more powerful than his sinuses appreciated, but Grol liked it for _one_ reason or another (something that Mizuchi found himself thinking or saying regularly—seriously, the bard was peculiar).

[… Just make it quick enough…] Mizuchi muttered to himself as he stepped inside and slid the door shut.

About half an hour passed by and Grol had finished cooking a small dinner for them both, of lemon-thyme glazed trout and rice pilaf. As he finished setting out the silverware and plates for the two of them on the table in the living area, he heard the soft creak of his bedroom door opening and looked over. Mizuchi quietly stepped out of the bedroom and was rubbing his neck as he shut the door. He only had a pair of admittedly comfortable-looking pants on, and his hair was still damp, with some sticking to a couple of his four horns.

“Perfect timing!” Grol said, drawing the Au Ra’s attention.

Mizuchi blinked slowly a few times as he quietly made his way over towards the table. “… Smells good,” he commented, and Grol seemed pleased to hear it.

“Thanks,” Grol responded as he motioned to one of the plush seats, and Mizuchi nodded before moving to sit down, with Grol sitting on the chair next to his. “The setup you put together up there… it was done so well. I’m excited to actually get a restaurant up and running sometime in here.”

A small smile grew on Mizuchi’s lips as he listened. [Well, from the food you have cooked before, you would certainly be successful at it.]

The bard’s eyes lit up slightly at Mizuchi’s words. “Ha, you think?”

The Xaela only nodded and glanced down to the food in front of him. [Yes. You are one of the most talented chefs I know, much like Asir. Far more so than myself…]

With a slight huff of a laugh, Grol smirked at Mizuchi. “Well, you spend a lot more time hunting dragons and other creatures than you do anything else, you know. Not that there’s anything _wrong_ with that, but you do have a _thing_. That’s why we go to you if we’re trying to track a hunt down.”

Mizuchi glanced upwards through his bangs, catching Grol’s eyes. “… I suppose.”

Grol sat up straight in his chair and nodded towards the food. “Well, feel free to dig in. I’m sure you’re hungry. Hells, I didn’t even put any of this house together, and just looking at it has me second-hand hungry, so…”

That pulled a slight chuckle from Mizuchi, and Grol’s ears twitched at the sound as he smiled.

The two of them ate together, sharing light conversation throughout their meal—mostly talking about the remodeled house, though there were a few other topics thrown in here and there. Apparently with all the traveling Grol had been doing, he had met a couple other people that ended up wanting to join their company as well.

“… And hey, maybe with that new meeting room up in the loft, I could help Asir out with some of the paperwork he always seems to be having to deal with, especially with all the new folks lately,” Grol mused, and he shot Mizuchi a sly look as the Xaela quietly sipped on his drink. “Since not _all_ of us here can write, that is.”

Mizuchi twitched, scowling slightly as he sat down his cup on the table with an audible clink. “… I cannot help with paper… work, but I _do_ help with training,” he said, obviously a bit grated. By that point he had been growing a tad tired, and he was certainly far too physically and emotionally exhausted to deal with his friend’s banter. His mind drifted back to the findings he had made during the renovation of Grol’s bedroom, and he grew uncomfortable again, but endeavored to remain as straight-faced as possible.

Grol snickered at Mizuchi’s annoyance. “I know, I know, I’m just teasing,” he said. “But… man, you seem pretty tired. Your accent is slipping through a lot thicker, my friend.”

“Ugh,” Mizuchi groaned, growing embarrassed as he looked down, and switched back to Steppe, [… My apologies.]

The bard only shook his head. “Nothing to apologize for. Just one of the ways I can tell you’re running yourself ragged.”

At that, the Xaela only hummed quietly and glanced down to the table. Grol narrowed his eyes slightly at his behavior.

“… You alright, Miz? Aside from being tired, that is,” Grol asked.

There was a moment of hesitation and Grol noticed Mizuchi’s arms visibly tense slightly at the question. [… Yes, of course,] Mizuchi finally replied. [Just the tiredness.]

“… Hm,” Grol hummed. “… You sure?”

With a frown, Mizuchi glared lightly at Grol. [I am sure.]

Grol noticed the slight flicker of draconic blue in his friend’s gold eyes, and he realized that there was _definitely_ something more to it than just being tired.

“… Miz, I know you,” Grol pressed. “You’re clearly beating around the bush with something. Be straight with me, no lies.”

Mizuchi frowned deeply as he reined himself back in, and he furrowed his brow as he glanced away. “… It is nothing,” he responded firmly in Eorzean, his accent thick.

“It’s obviously not nothing,” Grol retorted as he leaned forward in his chair. “So, talk to me. Is it something that I said? Did I take the joking too far?”

Mizuchi only remained silent, his expression hardening as he continued to look away.

Grol narrowed his eyes. “… _Is_ it the joking? Miz, you know that I don’t mean it. I don’t care that you don’t know how to write, or speak much Eorzean.”

“… I… no, that is not… it,” Mizuchi managed. “… Your jokes… I am used to.”

The dragoon’s response had come as an honest surprise to Grol, and his brows knitted as he continued to stare at Mizuchi. “If it’s not the jokes… then what _is_ it?”

There was a pregnant pause as the Xaela continued to frown in silence, trying to determine what to say. Eventually, he closed his eyes and inhaled slowly, switching back to Steppe.

[… I did not realize you had a… mate,] Mizuchi muttered. [Not… that it is my business. I just found her clothes as I was remodeling your bedroom.]

Grol blinked rapidly, clearly taken off guard by Mizuchi’s words, and his ears perked up. “A… wait,” he started, “Did you say ‘ _mate’_?”

Mizuchi’s nose scrunched as his jaw set, and he nodded slightly, continuing to speak in Steppe as his emotions were far too turbulent to sound even remotely coherent otherwise. [Yes, I did. There was a woman’s smallclothes scattered about the floor around your bed. I folded them and put them in the new wardrobe in your bedroom after I finished redecorating it. I realize you probably have a reason to not tell anyone about her, but…]

There was another long, awkward pause, and Mizuchi simply shook his head.

[… Nevermind,] he said. [It is not my business. I should not even have mentioned it. Just forget I said anything. In fact, I am tired, so I should probably just head home…]

He quickly shifted and placed his hands on the arms of the chair, using that leverage to push himself to his feet. Without a word, he made his way back into Grol’s bedroom, where his clothes were left from earlier. The older Miqo’te narrowed his eyes at his retreating friend and did not hesitate to hop up from his chair and follow him into the room.

“Miz,” Grol said, causing Mizuchi to sigh as he pulled out his Gazelleskin pants. The bard swiftly closed the distance between the two of them and reached around to grasp at Mizuchi’s lower arm, stopping his movement. Mizuchi shot Grol a frustrated glare.

“Let go, please,” Mizuchi requested firmly.

“No,” Grol responded as he returned the glare.

The two of them stared pointedly at one another, the tension between them clearly rising. Golden eyes glared down into red ones as the taller Au Ra practically loomed over his friend.

[… You frustrate me,] Mizuchi hissed quietly as he clenched his fists, his forearm muscles flexing in Grol’s grip.

[Right back at you,] Grol responded, not missing a beat. “Miz, I don’t have a ‘ _mate_.’ Those clothes were just left over from some one-night stand.”

Mizuchi’s eyes hardened, having not heard the term before. “… One-night stand. I do not know what you mean.”

Grol rolled his eyes and his ears twitched. “As in, I had sex with some random girl, just for the sake of it. We’re not ‘mates.’ I am a bard, you know; I get _around_ , for fun.”

Mizuchi silently stared at Grol for a few long, tense moments, before he finally sneered and pulled his arm from Grol’s grip. “I see.”

Grol’s brows knit as he lowered his hand. Though he and Mizuchi would often bicker, it was usually in jest—as in, Grol would simply poke fun to get a temporary rise out of his friend, and by the end of it, the two of them would be laughing. However, this situation was clearly different.

Mizuchi _actually_ seemed genuinely upset over this.

The Xaela turned away and let out a frustrated breath as he switched back to Steppe. [I am going to go change. And then return to the Goblet. You should enjoy the evening in your new home. I do not wish to further put a damper on the mood.]

At that, Grol’s tail lashed behind him as he quickly snatched Mizuchi’s arm again, gripping it tightly and stopping the Au Ra from retreating into the bathroom. Mizuchi tensed, his sharp teeth gnashing as he stood still, though he kept his back turned to the Miqo’te.

[I will not ask again, please let go,] Mizuchi requested, his tone low and flat as he tried his best to remain calm.

[No,] Grol quickly refused, before switching back to Eorzean once again. “Miz… you’re actually upset, aren’t you?”

Mizuchi remained silent. Grol could feel his fist tighten and his muscles flex in his grip again, and the bard glanced down from Mizuchi’s clenched fist, back up to the back of his friend’s head. His white bangs laid in such a way that it obscured his eyes from Grol’s view—it was clear the Xaela was going to be stubborn, as he could be.

“… Let go,” Mizuchi repeated.

Grol’s eyes narrowed. “… If I let you go, you have to promise you’re not going to just walk or teleport away. Got it?”

A small, frustrated breath left Mizuchi, and he chewed the inside of his cheek. “… Fine.”

With that confirmation, Grol finally let go of Mizuchi’s arm, allowing the Xaela to drop it back down to his side. The Miqo’te crossed his arms as he stared at his friend in silence.

“… So, are you going to talk to me? Or am I going to have to read _you_ like I read you story books?” Grol asked.

Mizuchi grimaced. [Now you are taking this time to make fun of me since I can’t _read_ …?]

Grol sighed, rolling his head back and closing his eyes in exasperation. Upon hearing this, Mizuchi’s eyes flicked down to the wood floor, upset and guilt gripping him.

[… I do not understand you,] Mizuchi finally admitted, and Grol immediately straightened his neck to look forward at him.

[You don’t _understand_ me?] Grol questioned, sounding a bit incredulous. [What is _that_ supposed to mean? If anything, the two of us probably understand each other _better_ than anyone else in our company, save for Asir.]

Another silence ensued, and Mizuchi bit the inside of his lip to hold back the comment that threatened to blurt out of his mouth. His chest was tight with frustration and something else—something else that he had been trying very hard to keep pushed down for months now.

Grol let out another frustrated sigh and decided to circle in front of Mizuchi, standing between him and the bathroom sliding door. The Xaela’s eyes widened with slight shock as Grol stared firmly up at him.

“You’re hiding something from me,” Grol said flatly. “Are you going to tell me what it is, or am I just going to have to come to a conclusion for myself? Because I’ve got a bit of an _idea_ , but I’d rather not get skewered by your damn Nidhogg spear for implying something funny of you.”

At Grol’s words, Mizuchi stiffened, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. “… What do you mean, _imply_?”

Grol’s brow quirked as he took a step forward towards Mizuchi—deciding that here goes nothing, he said, “I mean, you’re getting all emotional over finding some girl’s clothes in my house.”

He took another step, and Mizuchi straightened, taking a half-step back. The Au Ra’s nose scrunched slightly as Grol closed the distance between them slowly and deliberately. There was a sudden, playful glint in the Miqo’te’s red eyes like there _always_ was when he was playing his damned jokes.

“Saying it’s nothing, saying you’re going to go home, acting dejected,” Grol practically hummed, a smirk now threatening his lips. “You’re acting like you’re _jealous_. What, would you rather those have been _your_ smallclothes strewn about my bedroom?”

Grol realized that even for him, this joke probably took things a little _too_ far, and it would do one of two things with no in-between: it would either catch Mizuchi off guard and lighten the mood, or it would backfire spectacularly, and the dragoon would angrily leave. Grol was, of course, _hoping_ for the former, but expecting the latter.

However, what he had _not_ been expecting was the dead silence that followed his tease, and Mizuchi’s expression contorting into one of further discomfort. The Xaela’s cheeks visibly heated at the question, and he averted his gaze as his lips pressed into a nervous line, not saying anything.

Grol was silent a moment as he observed Mizuchi’s reaction.

Wait.

 _Oh_.

After a few seconds of neither of them saying anything—Mizuchi from embarrassment, and Grol from shock—Mizuchi cleared his throat and grit his teeth slightly. Figuring that Grol had put two and two together, Mizuchi let out the breath he had been holding with an irritated huff.

[… There, are you happy?] Mizuchi responded. [Now, I am leaving. I will return to pick up my clothing another day.]

However, just as Mizuchi summoned upon the aether to teleport himself away, Grol intervened, grabbing his arm for the third time that evening and interrupting the flow of aether.

“Wait,” Grol said. “Didn’t I already make you promise that you wouldn’t just walk out or teleport away if I let your arm go?”

A small growl rumbled in Mizuchi’s throat as he gritted his teeth, flashing them. “You got your answer. Your house is done. Let me leave.”

“No,” Grol said firmly. “You’re _staying_.”

With a low hiss of sorts, Mizuchi shook his head, now growing frustrated. “ _Why_ stay? So you can make jokes more?”

“Uh-uh,” Grol said with a shake of the head, his free hand reaching up to quickly press against the back of Mizuchi’s neck and pull him down.

Though Mizuchi opened his mouth to protest, he was cut short by the bard’s lips crashing into his own. A jolt went up the Xaela’s spine and his eyes widened as Grol’s tongue swiftly ran across his lower lip and delved into his still-open mouth, wasting no time in finding Mizuchi’s own. His heart raced and his skin heated almost immediately at the sensation, and he could barely register what was going on by the time the Miqo’te’s lips left his.

For a moment, the two of them stood there, Mizuchi bent down almost to Grol’s height as they caught their breaths. Still wide-eyed, the dragoon could only manage to stare down into the bard’s eyes as he tried to process the last few heated seconds.

“…What,” was all Mizuchi could manage to mutter.

A small tug on Mizuchi’s necklace brought him back down to a breadth away from Grol’s lips, and the bard’s hand stayed firm on the back of his neck.

“Stay,” Grol said, his voice low.

Mizuchi’s face burned at the tone of his voice, and he swallowed nervously as he averted his eyes. “… You are playing games with me again,” he whispered against Grol’s lips.

“Nah, no games,” Grol mumbled. “Even _I’m_ not _that_ much of a dick, Miz.”

Mizuchi spared Grol a hesitant glance, and the two of them held each other’s gazes before Mizuchi finally physically relaxed in Grol’s grip.

“… Alright,” Mizuchi whispered, relenting.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Grol’s lips as he leaned back in to kiss Mizuchi again, and after a short moment of hesitation, Mizuchi leaned in and returned the gesture, pressing his lips into the bard’s almost timidly. Fingers gently traced down along the back of his scaled neck, sending a shiver down his spine as Grol’s hand moved to rest behind Mizuchi’s shoulder. With a small flick of his scaled tail, Mizuchi pressed closer, his hands finding resting places on Grol’s hip and upper back.

There was a mutual tenderness behind the kiss as the two of them relaxed into one another, and Grol’s other hand found its way to the small of Mizuchi’s back, where he gently pressed just above the base of the Au Ra’s tail. A gentle swipe of a tongue against Mizuchi’s lips enticed them to open, and a deep rumble escaped the Xaela’s chest as he failed to suppress a small groan. Unfortunately, the sound brought Grol to snicker into Mizuchi’s lips, which made Mizuchi pull back just enough to pull their lips apart.

With flushed cheeks, Mizuchi panted, and a small grimace formed on his face. “You… laugh at me--?”

Quickly cut off with a kiss to his neck, Mizuchi shuddered and Grol let out a huff of a laugh against his scales. “Sorry, I just wasn’t expecting to hear _you_ make such a… sound.”

Slightly annoyed, Mizuchi turned his head to look away from Grol. With a hum, Grol’s fingers trailed down to run along the scales at the base of Mizuchi’s tail, and he watched as the dragoon’s face twisted, clearly trying to withhold making any more embarrassing noises. However, Grol was intent on chasing after that sound again; his lips pressed to Mizuchi’s neck as he fondled the base of the Xaela’s tail. Gently he ghosted his fingers across Mizuchi’s skin as the hand that was behind Mizuchi’s shoulder slipped around in front and to his chest.

A sudden gasp escaped Mizuchi as Grol’s fingertips rubbed his nipple, and his fingers twitched as his nails dug slightly into the Miqo’te’s hip and back. By that point he had started to grow far too hot and uncomfortable, and a pinch against that sensitive nub of skin elicited a low, hot groan from Mizuchi. Embarrassment washed over the dragoon as he heard and felt Grol’s pleased purr in response against his neck, and he clenched his eyes as he bit his bottom lip.

His pants were quickly becoming far, far too tight as his arousal only heightened. By Azim, he had just barely been touched, and already he felt like he was going to come undone. He could feel the influence of draconic blood surging in his veins as he did his best to hold himself back, but it was quickly proving to be a fruitless endeavor.

“G-Grol,” Mizuchi growled breathlessly.

The bard’s ears twitched at the sound of Mizuchi’s voice growling his name, and he hesitated for a moment.

Damn, that was far too sultry for his own good.

He pulled himself back from Mizuchi’s neck so he could look up at him, their eyes catching as Mizuchi finally reopened his. The Xaela’s pupils were blown out and his skin was hot and flushed, though the corners of his mouth were still pulled down into that usual, slightly indignant frown. His limbal rings glowed bright gold in the dimness of the room as he stared down at Grol.

“… Fuck,” Grol hissed beneath his breath. Quickly he removed his hand from Mizuchi’s chest and grasped his necklace again to yank them back together.

Their lips crashed together in a kiss far more heated than before, and Mizuchi wasted no time in biting at the bard’s lower lip to force his mouth open. All semblance of tenderness was completely overshadowed by lust as Mizuchi pressed forward, forcing Grol back into the wall behind them, next to the sliding door. Pinned between the Au Ra and the wall, Grol grunted as Mizuchi hoisted him up enough to press the smaller Miqo’te’s hips against his own. The friction between their hips only served to further heighten their arousals, and Mizuchi let out a growl as his hardening cock grinded against Grol’s between their clothing.

Given their current situation, Grol could not help but notice just how huge Mizuchi’s cock felt as he rutted it against his own. He had never actually slept with a male Au Ra before, and though he had overheard the dick-comparing of drunken Xaela and Raen at the bars he visited, he always figured they had to have been overexaggerating at least a _little_ bit.

However, much to his honest surprise, they must _not_ have been too far off—because from what he could tell, Mizuchi was _hung_.

Sharp nails dug into his hips as Mizuchi’s body pressed him further into the wall, momentarily breaking the kiss only to trail his lips—and fangs—down Grol’s jawline and neck. Grol’s toes curled as he gritted his teeth and lulled his head back against the wall, giving more room for Mizuchi to kiss, suck, and bite at his skin, and a groan left him. Then a sudden, sharp sensation in the softest part of the crook his neck caused his breath to catch in his throat as his back muscles tensed, arching him further into Mizuchi’s body.

With an almost predatory growl, Mizuchi marked Grol’s neck as he continued to rock his hips. His tail twitched and lashed behind him as Grol’s groaning only served to further stoke the heat rising in the pit of his stomach.

“Fuck, _Miz,_ ” Grol moaned. “Wai— _ah_ —wait—”

With a rough tug on Grol’s trousers, Mizuchi pulled away enough to pant hotly against his neck. He managed to glance up towards Grol’s face, taking note of the deep flush across the Miqo’te’s skin, and he rumbled again before straightening. Their hips were still firmly pressed together as he stared down at Grol, his eyes hazed over from sheer lust.

“ _Wait?_ ” Mizuchi said roughly.

Breathing heavily, Grol dug his nails into Mizuchi’s back and grit his teeth. He genuinely had no _idea_ why he had asked for Mizuchi to wait. However, with a quick jerk of his hips, Mizuchi was able to draw out another groan from Grol, and the Au Ra huffed with slight amusement.

[ _Overwhelmed_?] Mizuchi questioned.

[Shut it,] Grol grunted, his ears twitching.

Mizuchi stared down at the smaller Miqo’te for a few moments as if considering the idea. He then shifted his hips again, grinding against Grol and watching as the bard’s ears flattened back as he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Mizuchi’s mouth returned to the soft spot of Grol’s neck—where blood had started to bead up from the earlier bite—and he breathed against his skin.

“No.”

With that, he caught his fangs on Grol’s neck again and bit as he rolled his hips. His right hand let go of the bard’s hip as it traced upwards, underneath his shirt and along his abdomen. Light scars were felt here and there as Mizuchi’s fingers drifted along the heated skin of his chest, and Grol’s tail curled as he let out a whine. Sharp nails lightly ran along his nipple before fingers pinched it and rubbed, quickly causing the nub to perk up and harden.

As Mizuchi continued to ravage the bard’s neck with kisses and bites, his right hand slipped down from his nipple towards his trousers. Grol’s muscles twitched as Mizuchi swiftly undid the drawstring of his pants, loosening them enough to pull both those and his smallclothes down. The Miqo’te’s breath hitched in his throat as his cock was freed from the confines of his clothing, and Mizuchi paused his rough ministrations to glance down.

His body flushed with heat at the sight of Grol’s cock, already beading with precum, pressed beneath his hips.

[… Did not realize you would have such a reaction to me,] Mizuchi grumbled, both pleased and surprised. [Perhaps I am not the only one that has been bottling things up…]

A grumble rose from Grol’s throat as he dug his nails into Mizuchi’s back, [Are you… going to just stare… or do something.]

Mizuchi slowly looked back up into Grol’s eyes, taking note of his tone. [… You sound desperate.]

“ _By the Twelve,_ Miz,” Grol growled in Eorzean, “You _never_ talk this much, but decide _now’s_ the time for a _chat_ — _aah_ —”

Another hard roll of Mizuchi’s hips cut Grol’s complaint short, and the Miqo’te’s fingers flexed as he clawed slightly into Mizuchi’s skin for purchase. A small smirk tugged at Mizuchi’s lips as he shuddered.

[You always take the time to mess with me, why would I not do the same to you now that I have the opportunity?] Mizuchi responded huskily. [For once _you_ are the one flushed at something that _I_ am doing to you.]

Grol moaned as Mizuchi’s right hand gently gripped at his cock, and the bard’s brows knit as that hand began to slowly pump his length.

“Y-You’re—ugh—pretty forward for a—ah—v- _virgin_ , you know—mmh,” Grol managed between gasps and moans.

Mizuchi’s hand stilled for a moment and his eyes widened slightly at Grol’s words. His eyes darkened and a frown tugged at the corners of his lips as he stared down at Grol. [Just because I have not had sex before does not mean I do not know what I want,] he growled lowly as he quickly jerked his hand along Grol’s cock a few more times, sending jolts through the Miqo’te’s body.

Suddenly he removed his hand, much to Grol’s dismay—though Mizuchi grasped at his hips once more and pulled him close as he yanked them both back from the wall. He took a few steps to their right and turned before he leaned over, kissing and biting at Grol’s bottom lip once before he dropped the bard onto his bed on his back. With a small grunt, Grol shifted to prop himself up on one of his elbows.

Mizuchi stared down at Grol lying back on his bed, clearly aroused and at Mizuchi’s mercy, and his face heated up slightly. Grol, upon noticing Mizuchi’s pause, looked up at the Au Ra, and after a moment, he smirked as he sat up a little further.

[Getting cold feet?] Grol teased, bringing Mizuchi to frown again.

[No,] Mizuchi responded flatly. [I was simply admiring my own work.]

The bard’s ears immediately perked as his face flushed, and he narrowed his eyes at Mizuchi. Being embarrassed by the dragoon—especially in _bed_ —was _not_ something he wanted, but damn if Mizuchi was smooth when he needed to be. Grol would have to turn this around if he wanted to have any shred of dignity left. What _bard_ lets themselves be topped by a _dragoon_ of all things—at least without a fight?

The Miqo’te quickly pushed himself up with his hands, bringing himself to sit on the bed as Mizuchi furrowed his brow.

[… What are you doing?] Mizuchi asked, sounding genuinely confused.

[Just… something,] Grol said and smirked, his eyes glinting as he flicked his gaze up towards Mizuchi’s. [Relax.]

The dragoon tensed as Grol’s fingers wrapped around the drawstring of his pants and tugged it loose, the fabric pulling apart as it was tugged down his scaled hips. Grol’s eyes widened slightly at the obvious bulge in Mizuchi’s smallclothes, and he hooked his fingers on the hem of the cloth and pulled them down. A small shudder wracked Mizuchi’s body as his cock was freed, and he closed his eyes as he chewed on the inside of his lip.

Grol paused for a moment as he stared at the massive, partially scaled member right in front of his face, and he glanced up towards Mizuchi. By that point, the Au Ra had managed to chance an embarrassed look downward, and their eyes met.

[… W… well,] Mizuchi managed to grunt, [Wh- _what_ are you _staring at_?]

This was a _much_ better dynamic. Grol smirked slightly as he said nothing and simply leaned in and ran his tongue along the tip of Mizuchi’s cock. The Au Ra grew rigid as his breath caught, and his face immediately flushed.

[Wh— _ah_ —!] Mizuchi attempted to speak but was quickly interrupted by the sensation of Grol taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Grol wasted little time as he started to suck Mizuchi off, though the full length and girth of the Au Ra’s cock was notably larger than his mouth could take in. Mizuchi’s thighs trembled as he quickly brought the back of his left hand to cover his lips, and his right hand grasped at Grol’s hair, fingers knitting amongst the silver locks. A bead of sweat trailed down from his temple as he flashed his teeth behind the back of his hand.

[G… gods,] Mizuchi breathed, [A-ah—Grol— _nnh_ —!]

There was the slight ghosting of sharp teeth along the underside of Mizuchi’s cock as Grol teased him, and the Au Ra was struggling to hold still. His nails dug slightly into the bard’s scalp as he grasped at his hair, and he pressed slightly against the back of Grol’s head to ease more of his cock into Grol’s mouth. With a muffled hum, Grol did what he could to relax his jaw, and Mizuchi let out a low, deep groan of approval as Grol’s tongue glided along the underside of his shaft.

Unable to hold himself still any longer, Mizuchi’s hips twitched as he slowly thrust himself into Grol, being as careful as he possibly could not to force too much of himself into the Miqo’te’s smaller mouth. The heat of Grol’s mouth along with the nonstop licking, nipping, and sucking was quickly pulling Mizuchi close to the edge, and his breathing became ragged.

[G-Grol,] he almost pleaded, [If you—keep doing this—I— _ah_ — _Grol—!_ ]

At his plea, Grol seemed to hum again and simply pick up the pace and up the intensity. A low, hot moan escaped Mizuchi as he curled over Grol and clutched at the bard’s hair and bucked his hips. His teeth gnashed together as his eyes screwed shut, and his whole body trembled. Heat pooled in his stomach as his breathing continued to grow more erratic, and finally, a surge of overwhelming warmth washed over him as he moaned and came undone.

For a few moments Mizuchi was completely unable to move or open his eyes as he quivered and tried to catch his breath. His cock twitched as Grol sucked it clean, and Mizuchi let out a quiet whimper—he was so overstimulated that he had little hold on himself. Eventually, Mizuchi relaxed his grip on Grol’s head and drifted his hand down to the bard’s shoulder to push him back slightly, encouraging him to remove his mouth from Mizuchi’s cock. Grol pulled back slowly and panted, a smug smirk on his face as he looked up towards Mizuchi, who was still trying to center himself.

The Xaela’s hand was still to his mouth and his eyes were lidded and hazed over with both embarrassment and pleasure. A small chuckle escaped Grol, who was clearly pleased with his work, and he brought one hand up to wipe his mouth.

“Now _those_ … were some sounds,” Grol teased as he panted. “You sure you’re not a bard yourself, Miz? Because you were practically _singing_ my name like a songbird—”

There was a flash of a familiar annoyance in Mizuchi’s eyes as he growled and quickly shoved Grol onto his back on the bed, and Grol snickered with amusement as the now agitated Xaela climbed on top of him.

“You… talk too much,” Mizuchi grumbled as he grabbed the hems of both Grol’s pants and smallclothes. Mizuchi yanked them so they were halfway down Grol’s thighs and he quickly grasped the Miqo’te’s cock with his hand, drawing a sharp breath from him as Mizuchi began to roughly pump him.

Grol’s ears flattened back immediately as he suppressed a moan, and Mizuchi’s eyes narrowed as he pressed his thumb against the tip of Grol’s cock. He leaned his head down to Grol’s collarbone and bit, bringing Grol to arch his back as he hissed. The dragoon’s sharp teeth trailed down towards the nipple that he had fondled earlier, and he nibbled at it before he latched onto it and sucked. His hand continued to grip and rub at Grol’s dick, which by that point was painfully hard, and Grol let out a loud moan.

Remembering the effect that Grol had on him earlier, Mizuchi’s other hand drifted around to the small of Grol’s back and he played with the base of the Miqo’te’s tail. Grol’s thighs tensed as he bent his legs and pulled them together in reflex, locking Mizuchi in place where he was. Mizuchi smirked slightly against Grol’s skin as he felt the man’s cock twitch in his hand.

[Mm, close already,] Mizuchi teased as he rolled his tongue against Grol’s nipple.

Grol hissed and gripped at the blankets with his right hand as his left moved to grab at one of the curved horns on the top of Mizuchi’s head. He yanked Mizuchi’s head back from his nipple and narrowed his eyes as the Xaela scowled down his nose at him.

[… You can tease _me_ , but you can’t handle it _yourself_ , is that it?] Mizuchi questioned as he jerked Grol’s cock once, _hard_.

“ _Ugh,_ gods,” Grol let out as he gritted his teeth and clenched his eyes. His head lulled back and he panted as Mizuchi continued to move his hand, though the dragoon’s pace slowed considerably after a few moments, and Grol groaned in displeasure as he gripped Mizuchi’s horn tighter and tugged. [Would you make up your _mind_ —]

Mizuchi grunted at the tight grip on his horn, the dull pain mixing in with his arousal. [If you would let go of me, I could actually do more. But you have me gripped between your legs and are using my horn like a rein.]

Realizing what he was doing, Grol quickly let go of Mizuchi’s horn and relaxed his legs, and the Xaela twisted his head to the sides slightly to relax the tensed muscles in his neck. He pushed himself off the bed and stood at the foot of it, and his eyes trailed down Grol’s body towards his trousers, which were still only half off.

There was a moment of pause as he considered what all he could do to the bard, and Grol let out a huff of a laugh.

[… I’m beginning to think it really _is_ cold feet,] Grol managed to tease, and Mizuchi’s eyes hardened as he glanced up towards Grol, making eye contact.

[Again, no. I am just trying to determine the best way to fuck you senseless,] the dragoon said matter-of-factly, and the hairs on the back of Grol’s neck stood on end at the dragoon’s bluntness. A smirk briefly tugged at the corner of Mizuchi’s lips at Grol’s shock, and he quickly grabbed at the bottom of Grol’s trousers and yanked them the rest of the way off, before quickly doffing his own and throwing them off to the side.

When Mizuchi stood straight, he looked straight into Grol’s eyes, and the bluish flicker returned to Mizuchi’s gaze. That aether was not unlike the kind Grol saw when the dragoon got heated on the battlefield. If there was one thing that Grol could say with certainty about Mizuchi, it was that he took pride his job as a dragoon—and the moment that _fire_ lit in the Xaela’s eyes, Grol would pray for their enemies’ lives as it spelled certain fervent destruction. Seeing that same look being given to him _now_ —clouded by arousal and desire—both frightened and excited him.

Grol’s gaze flicked downwards as he looked over Mizuchi’s scaled body, his eyes lingering on a couple of large scars that the dragoon got back in the Aery when they had fought Nidhogg. Mizuchi quirked his brow as he moved back in to crawl on top of Grol.

“What are you staring at this time?” Mizuchi asked as he leaned down to brush his forehead against Grol’s.

“Just those scars you got from the Aery,” Grol mused, “Nidhogg really gave you a good carving.”

Mizuchi blinked slowly and glanced down towards the slash marks across his abs. “Well, he tried to kill me,” he responded. [But he failed to do so. Now I wear the scars as a trophy. Same with the blood.]

Grol’s brow quirked at his words. [A trophy, huh?]

Mizuchi shrugged slightly before catching Grol’s lips with his own. He pulled back just enough to mutter against his lips, [Are you going to keep talking?]

[I _could_ just go back to teasing,] Grol mused with a smirk, and Mizuchi frowned at him.

[I would rather you not,] Mizuchi muttered as his hand trailed down Grol’s stomach. [You were just criticizing me earlier for talking too much, and now your mouth continues to run.]

[Well, you keep entertaining what I have to say,] Grol responded, his smirk only growing wider.

Mizuchi only hummed in acknowledgement before he pressed his lips to Grol’s again, and the bard snickered into the kiss. By that point, Grol’s seemingly unending amusement was starting to grate on Mizuchi, and the Xaela bit at Grol’s bottom lip to quiet him. Mizuchi’s hand found its way back down to Grol’s cock and his fingers traced along the underside of his shaft, drawing a muffled moan from the bard.

It took little time for Mizuchi’s arousal to return in full force as the vibrations from Grol’s muffled moans rung in his horns. His tail flicked about him as he quickly broke the kiss, panting heavily.

[… Have you ever done this with another Au Ra?] Mizuchi asked quietly, his breath rumbling in his chest.

With a slight huff, Grol chuckled. [What, getting jealous again?]

Mizuchi rolled his eyes slightly. [No. I just want to know if you’re prepared or not.]

Grol blinked once as he stared up at Mizuchi, who held an unreadable expression, and he closed his eyes.

“No. First time,” Grol admitted. He tilted his head back to glance over towards the shelving unit across from his bedside that held an assortment of random bottles. [The amber one over there is an oil you can use.]

Mizuchi’s gaze flicked over towards the shelves, and he sat up before pushing off the bed. He quietly walked over to it, grimacing at the sensitive throbbing between his legs as he did so. Taking the bottle of oil off the top shelf, he turned around and headed back over to the bed. He wasted little time uncorking the bottle and pouring a generous amount of its contents into the palm of his hand.

As Mizuchi wrapped his hand around himself, his face flushed, and Grol could not help but watch as the Xaela slicked up his own cock. He could tell Mizuchi was getting nervous, as he was keeping his head down, and the Miqo’te’s ears twitched as he tried to think of an idea.

“Miz,” Grol said, catching his attention. Mizuchi furrowed his brow as he looked to Grol, and Grol smirked. “C’mon.”

He motioned for Mizuchi to climb back over him again, and after a moment of pause, Mizuchi slowly put the bottle down by the foot of the bed and climbed back in, crawling over the top of Grol and settling between his legs. There was a playful glint in Grol’s eyes that Mizuchi knew well, and the dragoon grumbled.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to turn tail and run now that we’re this far,” Grol said as he reached up with his left hand to tug slightly at Mizuchi’s bang by his horn. He threaded the hair through his fingers.

“It’s not that,” Mizuchi said, mildly frustrated.

Grol shifted his hips, feeling the wet heat of Mizuchi’s cock lightly grinding against his own, and he shuddered—though he made certain to keep hold of Mizuchi’s gaze all the while. The Xaela above him grunted slightly as his cheeks grew redder, and his eyes fluttered shut for a moment as his hips twitched.

“Then if it’s not that, what are you waiting for?” Grol questioned, doing his best to keep his tone as snarky as possible. His right hand traced down to Mizuchi’s hip and he gripped it, forcing him to stay as close as he was, and Mizuchi bit his bottom lip from the friction.

“Ugh…” Mizuchi groaned. “I just—do not want to— _nnh_ — _hurt_ you—”

Though Grol was taken slightly off guard by Mizuchi’s admission, he could not help but chuckle lowly at the concern. A sly smirk tugged at his lips as he let the hair slip from his fingers and he moved his left hand to gently grip Mizuchi’s ear horn, and he tugged it just enough to pull it close to his lips. Mizuchi’s body tensed at the sensation of warm breath against his horn, and his eyes clenched shut as Grol whispered against it.

“Miz, you’re not going to hurt me,” Grol reassured, his voice ungodly sultry, “So just let loose already and _fuck me senseless_ like you said you would.”

The vibrations from his horn mixed with Grol’s words served to only send Mizuchi’s mind into a spiral, snapping the thread that had been holding him together, and he growled deeply in pure _want_ as he quickly moved his hands to press against Grol’s thighs. Sharp nails dug lightly into the Miqo’te’s skin as Mizuchi pushed Grol’s legs apart and back, the tip of Mizuchi’s cock brushing against his hole briefly before almost immediately pushing inside.

Grol’s ears immediately perked and his right hand grasped at Mizuchi’s back, nails digging into the Xaela’s skin as he gasped. Mizuchi was trembling slightly as he tried to pace himself, slowly pushing himself in until he finally bottomed out, drawing a moan that sent intense vibrations through his horn and down his spine. Mizuchi’s cock twitched as he groaned, and his nails dug deeper into Grol’s thighs as he panted.

[G… gods,] Mizuchi growled, [Wh-why must you… make such _sounds_ … into my horn…]

Grol was shaking but managed a weak sneer into the scaled appendage, whispering huskily between breaths, [Because… I just want you to hear… _exactly_ what you’re doing to me.]

Mizuchi’s breath caught as his eyes widened, and his body surged with an all-too-familiar draconic heat as he hissed and clenched his teeth. He pulled his hips back to the point where just the head of his cock was still inside of Grol, before thrusting back inside him _hard_. Grol’s head snapped back as he let out a gasp, his nails dragging down Mizuchi’s back, carving red lines into skin.

With a low growl, Mizuchi pulled back and repeated his thrust, forcing another gasp from the Miqo’te beneath him. Grol’s grip only tightened on Mizuchi’s ear horn and he pulled his head back in as he was pounded into, and pain mingled with pleasure as Mizuchi began to almost _fuck him mercilessly_.

Mizuchi let out a grunt as Grol moaned and breathed against his horn, sending more vibrations throughout the Xaela’s body, which was already as sensitive as a live wire. His cock throbbed inside of Grol as he quickly let go of Grol’s right leg and reached up to grasp at the wrist of the hand that was holding onto his horn. With a firm grip, he tugged Grol’s hand off, and swiftly pinned it over the bard’s head.

“N-no more… of that,” Mizuchi said huskily, his gaze as piercing as a predator overlooking its prey as he stared down at Grol.

“Ha— _ah_ \-- hah!” Grol managed to laugh between thrusts. “What— _agh_ —was it—too much for— _ah_ —you to handle— _mmh_!”

Mizuchi hissed as he let go of Grol’s wrist and grasped at his neck, pinning him down to the bed as he pulled back his hips. Grol’s breath caught beneath the weight of the Au Ra’s larger hand, and he let out a choked gasp as Mizuchi thrust back into him, burying himself in to the hilt as he leaned over so that his lips brushed against one of Grol’s ears.

[No more talking,] Mizuchi whispered darkly into Grol’s ear, causing it to twitch from his breath. [The only song… I want to hear you sing… is my _name_.]

At that, he repositioned Grol’s hips as he pulled almost completely out, his head brushing against a bundle of nerves that sent a shock through the Miqo’te’s body. Grol’s back arched and he choked a small moan, and Mizuchi pulled his head back from Grol’s ear to observe his face. Tears were beading in the Miqo’te’s eyes as Mizuchi’s grip tightened slightly on his neck. Mizuchi’s eyes were hazed over with desire, and flickers of blue aether burned alight in his irises as he repositioned himself. With a swift thrust, he managed to hit that spot again, and his body burned like fire as he watched the bard squirm beneath him in what appeared to be overwhelming pleasure.

With renewed fervor, Mizuchi let out a deep growl as he continued to push into that spot again and again, _craving_ the strangled whimpers and moans from the man beneath him.

“M— _Miz_ —Agh—” Grol choked out, and Mizuchi’s brow raised.

“What—was that?” Mizuchi huffed between thrusts. “I—could not hear you.”

Mizuchi lifted his hand slightly from the bard’s neck, pleased, and Grol gasped for breath.

[Let me hear you _sing_ , bard,] Mizuchi commanded as he panted, and flickers of red and blue aether shone in his lust-filled eyes.

Grol’s back arched as Mizuchi removed his hand from Grol’s other hip and grasped at his cock. His legs wrapped around Mizuchi’s lower back as his hips bucked with Mizuchi’s hand.

“F-fuck— _ah_ — _Miz_ —!” Grol cried, clearly teetering on the edge of release. “G-gods, _Mizuchi_ —"

Pleasure surged through Mizuchi’s veins as he felt Grol’s body tighten, and he let out a low, rumbling moan as he shook and realized that he, too, was nearing the end.

Quickly he moved his hand from Grol’s neck and placed it by his head, knotting his fingers into the blankets beneath them. He buried his face into Grol’s hair, moaning into the Miqo’te’s ear. This of course brought Grol’s lips right back to his horn, and Mizuchi trembled as the vibrations from the bard’s melodious voice reverberated throughout his entire body, lighting off every last sensitive nerve he had.

“ _Grol_ ,” Mizuchi moaned. “I-I— _ah_ —!”

With one last buck of his hips, Mizuchi buried himself completely inside of Grol, and his cock throbbed as he came. Grol quickly wrapped his left arm around Mizuchi’s back as he dug the claws of both of his hands into his skin, and his body curled in as the rush of warmth sent a shiver up his spine. His face buried in the crook between the Au Ra’s face and ear horn as he cried out and rutted his hips back against Mizuchi’s cock, riding out Mizuchi’s orgasm as he came as well, yelling the Au Ra’s name and making further mess of them both.

Mizuchi’s arms trembled as he tried to catch his breath, the intense waves of pleasure having momentarily overwhelmed him. With a quiet grunt, he slowly pulled out and fell onto his side beside Grol, closing his eyes as his body came down from its high. His left arm was draped over the Miqo’te’s stomach.

Grol managed a glance over towards Mizuchi, and after a moment of staring, managed a tired chuckle between pants. This elicited a grumble from the Au Ra as he slowly opened his eyes and stared directly into Grol’s with a tired, unamused look.

“… What… are you laughing about now,” Mizuchi muttered lowly.

“Oh… nothing,” Grol responded as he closed his eyes. “Just good to know… that that crazy dragon blood of yours can kick in even off the battlefield.”

Mizuchi’s cheeks heated as he hummed and closed his eyes, scrunching his nose slightly. “… You annoy me.”

Another quiet laugh escaped the bard, and Mizuchi opened one eye slightly to look at him again. After a moment, a faint smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

“So… can I expect you to stay the night here then,” Grol mused as he relaxed, “Or are you going to go back to your house looking like a hot mess?”

With another grumble of frustration, Mizuchi lifted his left arm to quickly drop his hand onto Grol’s mouth, effectively silencing him.

“… I will stay,” Mizuchi muttered. [Just… for once, hold your _tongue_ , would you?]

Grol said something, though it was muffled by the Au Ra’s hand. Mizuchi removed his hand from Grol’s mouth, returning his arm to its place across the bard’s stomach, and Grol lulled his head to the side to look at Mizuchi.

[You realize I have _far_ too many comebacks for that,] Grol said, to which Mizuchi only sighed and closed his eyes.

[… If you could keep them to yourself, that would be ideal,] Mizuchi said, and Grol chuckled.

“Yeah, yeah,” he responded. “I’ll spare you this once.”

A tired chuff escaped the Au Ra as his eyes remained closed. “ _Thanks_ ,” he grumbled, heavy sarcasm evident in his tone.

The amused smile stayed on Grol’s face he let out a long sigh. The crackling of the fireplace and the muffled sounds of running fountains were the only sounds in the room, and soon enough, the Miqo’te’s eyelids grew heavy with sleep.

There was a quiet murmuring of something in Steppe from Mizuchi, though it went unheard as Grol drifted off into slumber. Quietly Mizuchi opened his eyes to look at the now-sleeping bard, and after a few moments of pause, he pursed his lips, biting the bottom one with his fangs.

“… Good night,” Mizuchi mumbled.


End file.
